jularfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Getorix Behringer
Bells and laughter, Hide all he's after. Bolt it down, keep it close, He'll not hear your woes. Hush now children, for if you stand To face the Laughing Menace You'll laugh no more. ~Eisberian rhyme Profile Duke Getorix Behringer is a Duke of Eisbern and former Pirate Admiral. He is a tall and broad man, standing 1.95m tall with russet hair shorn down the sides of his head. He is known for his loud voice. During the 15 years he spent pirating at sea, he became known as the Laughing Menace--he even had a nursery rhyme designed to make sure no one would attempt facing him in combat. Biography Duke Behringer In his years as a Duke he knew both Duke Barnabas Lodan and Duke Harold Freudenberg quite well. He taught the young Harold how to fight and tutored him in the ways of the court, teaching him how to outwit and outspeak his opponents--tricks taught to him by the aforementioned Duke Lodan in his time. The Laughing Menace When Harold grew older, however, Getorix had nothing left to do. He decided to give up the life of a Duke and take to the seas, where he became the most menacing pirate in Eisberian history. He would never kill if he could avoid it, but those who dared face him would never live to tell the tale lest they joined his crew. As a result, his ever growing crew became more and more well-known in Eisbern. His trademark laugh heralded his coming to a town, and everyone in the town would know that they had best surrender all he asked for to prevent his explosive temper from boiling over. In this time was also where he met Victor, a Myrmekian man down on his luck, and took him into his crew. Victor was never a big fan of the raiding part of Getorix' ventures, but in him Getorix found an intellectual equal. He could discuss devised tactics, play chess and converse with Victor on a level none of his pirate companions could quite reach. Victor did not nearly grow to be his equal in combat, however, as he remained a staunch opposer of the actual piracy taking place. The end of the menace In the year 815, however, 15 years after leaving the Duke life behind he met Duke Harold Freudenberg and Princess Eirha in Port Lodan and crossed blades with them. He broke Eirha's nose, but in the end was no match for the combined forces of Harold, Eirha and the freshly arriving Duke Lodan. He was imprisoned, and most of the crew of this one-man venture was captured or killed. He spent a while in Duke Lodan's cells where the Duke was wondering just what to do with his former apprentice when Break arrived and assassinated Duke Lodan. In the power vacuum that followed, Getorix broke out and seized control of the province. He refused to help out in the siege of Eisbern, realizing all too well the chances were too stacked against them. Sir Edwin Lloyd attempted to convince him otherwise, but failed in doing so. After the Siege of Eisbern It was only after Iceheart had been seized that Getorix realized the mistakes he had made--for even now, the royal family fought on and refused to give in to despair. This inspired him. He spent the coming while building a rebellion against the Gaulitian invaders, fighting multiple skirmishes across Lodan, Löwenrich, Freudenberg and Rhougion. Going north, he was able to recruit three Eisberian dukes to his side--Ylva Rhougion, Hans Eistros and Mark Malveis. With their combined forces, he won multiple victories against the Eisberian forces until Mage Marshall Marciana was dispatched to handle him. Now solidly outnumbered and facing a tactician of equal worth, Getorix decided to retreat to Elchesia where he knew the royal family was. Upon arrival, he swore immediate allegiance to the crown once more, apoligizing for his former foolish behavior. He had a strategy for dealing with Aurelian, who was swiftly encroaching on Elchesia. By luring him back with the royal family, they would force him into a marching column--and when he'd be surrounded by the Rhougion forest and cliffs, the Rhodean army would come crashing down upon his marching column. It was this genius tactic that led Eisbern to become the eventual victor in the Aurelian wars. The Day of Demon's End & Death Getorix was more a man of war than he was a man of ruling, and so when the Aurelian wars came to an end he spent a long time simply moping about in his newly assigned province - now officially duke of Lodan. It wasn't too long, however, before he could come into action once more. Bringing Hamid as well as the former Mage General Marcella, Getorix joined the gathering in Thessalia to fight the Demon King on the Day of Demon's End. Getorix was a large part of the fight at the foot of the mountain, but ultimately sacrificed his life for the youngsters under his command. Epilogue Pirate Duke, Getorix The renowned duke and tactician was no more when the battle had concluded, the relentless monsters having taken his life as he sacrificed it for those younger than him - Aurelia, Marcella and Peet. He died without a single regret, even as he realized the irony of his sacrifice. His legacy in Eisbern became legend, and many popular books and songs were written about the Pirate Duke Getorix.